finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beaucedine Glacier
Beaucedine Glacier is the main area of the Fauregandi region, which lies northeast of Ronfaure and north of Norvallen. The area is dominated by falling snow, plateaus, and steep cliffs, making travel through the region circuitous as adventurers must find places where elevations change in order to progress further into the area. The area is a foothill into the dangerous Xarcabard and the Valdeaunia region, and the ferocity of its enemies is not to be underestimated. Locations Sea of Shu'Meyo The Sea of Shu'Meyo borders Beaucedine Glacier on its eastern end, its steep cliffs overlooking the icy waters. Adventurous fishermen willing to risk the trek to Beaucedine may find a variety of rare fish that may be caught from the seaside waters, including one particular fish that may be found in no other spot. Outpost :Position: (H-9) This flag, erected roughly in the center of Beaucedine Glacier, marks the region as participating in Conquest. The flag of the outpost changes with the nation, if any, that has taken possession of the region for this cycle of Conquest. Patriotic adventurers may bring supplies to the outpost, participate in Garrison events to defend the outpost from attack, or request for repatriation back to their home nation. Adventurers may also donate equipment to the outpost in order to boost their nation's standing in the region, so long as one of the three nations controls it. Planar Rift :Position: (G-9), (I-8), (J-10) These mysterious rifts are disturbances in the fabric of time and space. It is from here that extradimensional invaders of unknown origin, collectively known as "Voidwalkers", breach into Vana'diel. To stem the tide of invasion, adventurers may volunteer themselves in Voidwatch operations to dispatch these intruders at the source. The fiend Kalasutrax can be found at the Planar Rifts here. The rift in this area only exists as a temporary measure to allow players to fight Kalasutrax as there was a bug relating to this battle in the original area, Fort Karugo-Narugo (S). Connected Areas Batallia.jpg|Batallia Downs (H-11) Xarcabard.jpg|Xarcabard (F-6) Missions * A Challenge! You Could Be a Winner: The player must first examine a Lonely Evergeen in the area, then speak to a Goblin Grenadier, who will explain the mental puzzle to the player. There are six pips in the area, and when examined, an elemental of a certain type will appear and remain stationary and passive in the area. When all six pips have been examined, the elementals should be identified, and connected with imaginary lines by the player, with lines being drawn if the elements in question are adjacent to one another in the days of the week (Firesday, Earthsday, Watersday, Windsday, Iceday, Lightningsday, Lightsday, and Darksday). A pattern should emerge from the imaginary lines formed between pips, resembling a number on a digital clock. This number is the answer to the puzzle. Once the puzzle is completed, the player should receive a Pocket Mogbomb from the Goblin Grenadier, and the player should speak to the Lonely Evergeen again in order to be sent to Xarcabard for the next challenge. Enemies * Tundra Tiger * Ghast * Goblin Furrier * Goblin Pathfinder * Goblin's Tiger * Goblin Shaman * Goblin Smithy * Living Statue * Lugat * Bat Eye * Stone Golem * Cold Gigas * Rime Gigas * Gigas's Tiger * Sleet Gigas * Snow Gigas * Goblin Poacher * Goblin Reaper * Goblin Robber * Goblin Trader * Goblin's Tiger * Vepar * Greater Pugil * Kraken * Apsaras * Morgawr * Dark Elemental * Ice Elemental Notorious Monsters * Calcabrina * Gargantua * Humbaba * Kirata * Nue Music No background music plays in the Beaucedine Glacier, but "Battle Theme" plays when the player fights a battle solo, and "Battle Theme #2" plays when the player fights a battle in a party. Gallery Beaucedine Map.jpg|A map of Beaucedine Glacier. Beaucedine2.jpg|Crystal formations on the ground in Beaucedine Glacier. Beaucedine - Batallia.jpg|The cave leading to Batallia Downs. Beaucedine3.jpg|A bluff overlooking Fei'Yin. Beaucedine - FeiYin.jpg|The ruins of Fei'Yin Beaucedine - Ranguemont.jpg|The cave leading to Ranguemont Pass. Beaucedine - PsoXja.jpg|One of the towers leading to Pso'Xja Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XI